


Reap the Whirlwind

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, everyone finds out in their own way, varying degrees of smut from chapter to chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What we anticipate seldom occurs, but what we least expect generally happens."--Benjamin Disraeli</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone has an issue with Barry and Len dating, but not for the reasons Barry expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caitlin

**Author's Note:**

> First coldflash fic! Just a dorky batch of ficlets based around everyone finding out Barry and Len are dating, and their reactions. This will be 7 (relatively short) chapters as I complete them. Enjoy! ((also not beta'd))

_**Caitlin** _

__)

Looking back, it really hadn’t been the smartest plan to begin with. It’s just—they hadn’t seen each other for _weeks_. What with Len off for days at a time doing god-knows-what in the past, it was near impossible to coordinate time together when Barry had to dart off to save the day every other moment. So, in an admitted moment of weakness, Barry had brought Len to S.T.A.R. Labs, knowing that at any second he’d probably be called away by a 911. Laughing quietly to one another, Barry and Len had made their way to the main room, toward the hospital bed tucked into a side room.

After collapsing onto said bed, they’re kissing languidly and deeply, sensing the rush but choosing to ignore it. Barry can feel the sparks of adrenaline under his skin, ready to become the Flash the moment he’s needed, but also knowing he’ll be doing it with swollen lips and a hard cock. Barry is backed up against the pillows on the bed, Len between his legs, and their hips are rolling together slowly.

When Barry opens his eyes, he catches his boyfriend’s gaze and they share a laugh. “I feel like I’m back in high school,” he admits with a deeper blush. “This is so gonna bite me in the ass.”

Len smirks, but before he can quip back there’s a soft gasp accompanied by the sound of a clipboard clattering to the floor. Barry’s blood turns to ice, and his heart drops to his stomach. Len doesn’t stop staring at Barry, but Barry turns his gaze to the door.

Caitlin stands, well dressed and blatantly flabbergasted, at the door. “Uh, I’m so sorry.” Her voice is sharp and high pitched. “I should’ve knocked.” She adds, though the walls are clear and there’s little more than other equipment obscuring Barry and Len’s indecency. Barry has a moment to thank every deity imaginable that they’re both still clothed. “I—I’m just gonna go.”

Before Barry can say anything, Caitlin turns on a heel and hurries off. Barry bites his lip, and though his cock still feels hard, he’s no longer in the mood. He pulls back from Len, who doesn’t protest. “I should talk to her, I need to explain…”

They peel apart and Len nods. “I’ll head home.” He says, voice unwavering despite the soft spark of fear in his eyes. He and Barry kiss briefly, and Barry walks Len to the door of the lab before setting his sights on finding Caitlin.

It’s not hard given his super speed. When Barry finds her, Caitlin is typing away at another computer, though the look on her face gives away her distraction and concern. Barry makes no attempt to sneak up on her and instead approaches her feeling rather like a child caught misbehaving. Which, one could say he _was_.

“Caitlin, look, I’m so, _so_ sorry you had to, uh, see that. That was so inappropriate of me, of me _and_ Len—and, I mean, I’ve been planning to tell everyone soon. I’m just, not totally sure _how_ , you know? Because he was kind of a nemesis but, you know he’s not anymore, right?” Barry is rambling and can’t find it in himself to stop, even when Caitlin turns in the chair and faces him. “I’m just so sorry and I swear it won’t happen again.”

Caitlin stands and Barry fears the way her eyebrows are drawn together in distaste. “Barry Allen if I _ever_ catch you trying to—to _get some_ in my lab again, I will make sure no one _ever_ finds your body.” She stands a few inches shorter than him, even in heels, but she’s no less intimidating. She waits until Barry nods sheepishly, then her face shifts into a smile. The hand that had been previously pointing an accusing finger at Barry’s chest turns into a daintily poised hand that pats Barry’s cheek affectionately. “Also, congratulations, I’m sure Len is much nicer as a boyfriend than as a supervillian. We should grab coffee sometime.”

Barry, again, simply nods. Caitlin seems pleased with the response, and the conversation is over just like that.


	2. Cisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Len scoots to one side of the couch, and Barry takes the seat between his boyfriend and his best friend. Things are tense._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the dorkiest of the batch.

_**Cisco** _

)

“Len, he’ll be here soon.” Barry snaps with no heat, not when Len’s hands are crawling over his body, his _ass_. Barry’s own hands are fisted in the fabric of Len’s shirt and pulling him impossibly close. “Len, seriously,” Barry tries again with a little more to his tone. Len doesn’t listen, big surprise, and Barry doesn’t push. He gives in.

Len smirks against Barry’s skin, against the love-bite that’s already fading. “Tick, tock, Barry.”

He groans and pinches the skin of Len’s neck. Regret has pooled in his stomach—not about being with Len but rather inviting Cisco over for a night to unwind, a dude’s night if you will. Barry opens his mouth to protest again or maybe to suggest he call Cisco and cancel, but is interrupted with a kiss from his boyfriend. Len’s lips move hungrily and his tongue laps into Barry’s mouth.

Barry is keening and grinding and thoroughly distracted when the front door of Joe’s house swings open, and Cisco’s voice overlaps with the moans. “I have arrived, with plenty of soda, chips, and— _holy shit_.” Said soda and chips fall to the floor and while they don’t explode they do make a loud enough noise that startles Barry off Len’s lap. “My bad?” Cisco starts. “Not really, though, cuz dude I told you I’d be by around six and it’s six right now and, so, yeah this is really not my fault.”

Cisco bends and gathers the snacks and games. Len hasn’t moved, staring straight ahead in a way that disconcerts Barry—is Len really that afraid of people knowing about them? Or is he just afraid of non-criminals? Barry isn’t sure.

“You gonna sit there the whole night?” Cisco asks as he strides by, setting the soda on the coffee table, tossing the chips to Len, and holding out a game to Barry. “Cuz that’s fine but I know for a fact that your couch is the most comfortable one on this planet.” With his free hand, Cisco also extends a helping hand, which Barry accepts.

Len scoots to one side of the couch, and Barry takes the seat between his boyfriend and his best friend. Things are tense until the game credits begin and Len perks up with interest. Barry sneaks a grin over at Cisco, and is pleased to see a matching smile in place.

)

Len calls it a night after the clock strikes one in the morning and after a lingering kiss with Barry at the door. Once he’s gone, despite the aching fondness in Barry’s chest, the air feels lighter. The screen of the television plays some old school cartoon as Barry collapses onto the couch beside Cisco. The silence stretches for longer than Barry thought, and they both begin to speak at the same time.

“So listen—?”

“Dude, look—!”

They stop, grinning like teenagers. Barry gestures to Cisco. “You first.”

Cisco nods. “Okay dude look, I’m super happy for you. You two are disgustingly cute and, dude, I don’t know if you noticed but he _kind_ of looks at you the way you used to look at Iris, it’s horrifying.” Cisco slaps Barry’s shoulder teasingly. “But, dude, okay.” The two turn in unison to face each other more directly. “He _sucks_ at first person shooters. How is that even possible?”

Barry is laughing before he’s completely registered what his friend is saying. He keeps laughing until his ribs hurt, and Cisco keeps ranting all the while grinning like a madman—and yet still totally serious.


	3. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s at least somewhat planned the next time it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god long time no update, eh?? well here we go, part 3 finally!

**_Iris_ **

)

It’s at least somewhat planned the next time it happens.

Barry is sitting tucked beside Len on one of Jitters’ loveseats. Len is eyeing the peppermint mocha suspiciously, as though Barry doesn’t know him inside and out including his taste in drink. Barry is bouncing his leg nervously, concentrating on not going into super speed to quell his fears.

The door chimes and Barry knows without looking that it’s Iris. He wonders for a moment if he should stand, but then again she’s pretty much his sister so niceties aren’t necessities in a situation like this. Or are they? Barry turns to ask Len who shushes him without prompting.

“You’re thinking too much.”

They both watch Iris go to the counter and order a coffee. She doesn’t spare them a glance as she waits for her order, and Barry assumes she must be psyching herself up just as he is.

“It’ll be fine.”

“What if it’s _not_?”

Len smacks him gently upside the head. Barry doesn’t have time to be offended because Iris is plopping into the chair beside them. Her legs cross swiftly and with a smirk she sips at her drink, eyeing them over the rim of her glass. No one talks. Barry sits up a little straighter and his leg still bounces—until Len places a firm, comforting hand on his knee.

Iris watches that, too, and her smirk widens. “So. This is interesting.”

Barry opens his mouth but no words come out. Len and Iris both laugh, short and quick and far too identical for Barry’s comfort.

Iris leans forward, elbows resting on her knees. Her eyes narrow on Len and Barry gives his boyfriend credit for not flinching. “So.” Iris starts again. “What are your intentions with my brother?” She says with a firm and serious tone, though the grin curling at her lips gives her away. Barry wants to relax at that, because she obviously isn’t offended or disgusted by the notion of him dating _Captain Cold_. But something in her posture and tone leaves Barry unable to calm.

Len raises his drink and sips without breaking eye contact. Barry finds himself looking between the two of them, especially as the silence stretches. Eventually, Len cracks the tension. “I plan to ravish him and make him fall deeply in love with me as part of a greater scheme involving, most likely, plenty of stealing.” Len’s deadpan voice is only just masking a laugh.

“Perfectly reasonable, then,” Iris taunts right back.

Barry sinks into the couch, away from Len and with the hope that the cushions will swallow him whole.

)

Eventually, Barry is called away on Flash duty, and Iris waves him off, taking his place on the couch beside Len. Barry hesitates and the fear on his face is far from hidden. It isn’t until another insistent buzz from his phone goes off that he caves, and speeds off. Once he’s gone, Iris leans into the couch and stares at Len.

Len lets it go on for a few moments before facing her as well, quirking an eyebrow in the air. “Going to interrogate me some more?”

“One last question.” She promises. Len gestures for her to carry on; what’s one more question after the past hour of them? Len only grows a little wary when he catches the blush filling Iris’ face. “I mean, you’re older—silver fox, yada yada—I gotta know.” Iris pauses again and only continues after an annoying groan from Len. “ _How_ do you keep up with his stamina? Because Cisco told me what it’s like for Barry now and—?”

Len is off the loveseat and out the door to the tune of Iris laughing her ass off.


End file.
